Liquid Lust
by 4EverGone
Summary: I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's.
1. Chapter 1

**Liquid Lust**

Prologue

_I could barely control myself when Carlisle called me over to help with Bella's leg, I could barely control myself long enough to get out of the room when she cut herself with the wrapping paper. I've never been this bad, I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's. I've asked Carlisle and the others countless times if they have had similar problems , and they all have but back when they were younger. It bothers me to know that after years and years of hard work some little human can make me lose every once of my self control with a smile._

"Alice" I looked up from my dance magazine and smiled painfully at the human standing at my door. "Bella, what are you doing up here," I sat up and swallowed the thick poison that quickly filled my mouth. "Your party is down stairs." She sat beside me playing with the lace on her dress. Her closeness was slowly driving me to the brink of insanity, I was seconds from jumping her. "You know I don't like parties or all the attention everyone is giving me."

I jumped off the bed and stuck my head out the open window, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins was affecting me in more ways then one. "Really Bella I think you should head back down there's nothing interesting up here" "Your up here" She looked at me, with those beautiful brown eyes and I swear my long dead heart started to beat again. "Bella...please just go down stairs." My voice was weak. "Why don't you want me around anymore, Alice? Edward keeps telling me your sick, but I know your avoiding me."

I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Bells you wouldn't understand." "Understand what? Are you mad at me, did I do something wrong?" That was just like Bella blaming herself. I moved back to the bed sitting next to her, but not too close. "Bella don't blame yourself for me being awful to you." She jumped on top of me shoving her pale gorgeous neck in my face. I hissed as my eyes turned pitch black. "Bella...I really don't think you should," She kissed the side of my neck lightly. "Ali I've missed you."

I sighed and pulled her fragile body closer to mine. All the poison I was swallowing was burning my throat immensely and her being this close was making everything worse. "Bells..." I started put stopped when her slim finger pressed against my lips. "Shh...." She wiggled in my lap to face me. "Ali, everyone is worried about you. Edward says you haven't hunted in weeks, aren't you hungry?"

_You have no idea_. I think taking a deep breath even though I know its not a good idea. "No," I tucked one of her curls behind her ear exposing more of her delicious neck. "I'm fine Bells, really I am no one needs to worry about me I'm a big girl."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, I need you to be strong when we fight Victoria." "I will be fine" Stared at me like she didn't believe me or maybe she was just memorized by my lustful eyes.

She breathed out deeply against my face and that's when I lost it.........

* * *

Ok heres my first story

I know this was short but its just the Prologue the other chapters will be longer

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Liquid Lust**

Chapter one

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Summary: I could barely control myself when Carlise called me over to help with Bella's leg, I could barely control myself long enough to get out of the room when she cut herself with the wrapping paper. I've never been this bad, I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's. I've asked Carslie and the others countless times if they have had similar problems, and they all have but back when they were younger. It bothers me to know that after years and years of hard work some little human can make me lose every once of my self control with a smile._

I slammed the poor fragile girl down on the bed, making it creek with all the force I used. Bella stared at me as I pinned her weak body to the mattress, I looked into her eyes for any signs of fear and there wasn't any her eyes were blank. I dipped my head down dragging my nose up and down her throat lightly biting her pulse point, as she slowly began to tremble.

''Alice...what, what are you doing?" I didn't answer, I couldn't answer I was so focused on trying to find ways to drink her blood that I was unable to speak. I slowly scraped my teeth against her warm pale skin. I could hear myself growling and moaning, I was becoming more and more hungry with every passing second.

Deep inside I knew this was wrong, I knew if Edward was to ever find out what I was doing to the love of his life he would kill me, I knew all this but I didn't care my teeth were millimeters away from the sweetest tasting blood in the world. All I had to do was break the skin to finally fulfill my deepest desire.

She put her hand on my cheek forcing me to look away from her neck. "Alice, you need to stop.'' I growled inwardly snapping my teeth at the girl below me. "Come on Ali you know this is wrong, do you really want to hurt your family, do you really want to hurt me?'' I stared at her for a few fleeting moments. She was right I couldn't loss my family just because I have no self control. I jumped off of her and out my window running into the forest and as far away from my one desire as possible.

* * *

I ran to my spot, the place were I could spend all of eternity just thinking. I sat back against one of the trees, curling into a ball as I began to rock back and forth. I couldn't believe myself I was so close to murdering Bella tonight, I was going to steal the blood from her veins like some animal. What would the others say if they found out what I was going to do, what if someone had walked in, what if Bella wouldn't have been able to stop me.

"You know Ali-cat its extremely hard to feel your emotions when your feeling them all at one time." I looked up and away from my knees, there standing in front of me was the love of my life, my husband of many years.

He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap, and hugging me to his hard body. "How did you know where I was?" "I felt you become sad and frightened, I asked Bella where you went, when she said you jumped out the window and ran to the woods I knew you would come to our spot."

He slid his fingers between mine. "Whats got you feeling every emotion ever created?" " I don't think I should tell you, I don't want you to hate me." He looked down into my dark eyes and smiled.

"Hun you know you can tell me anything and you also know that I could never hate you" "You say that know, but when I tell you you'll want nothing to do with me, and I don't think I could live if I loose you Jazz."

"Does this have something to do with a certain human, named Isabella?" I looked at him confused. "How did you know, I was trying so hard to not let anyone know."

"I can feel your emotions whenever your around her, I can feel you trying to hide them, I just don't know whats causing you to feel them," He moved me to face him. " I feel you desire, your attraction, your lust, and arousal whenever your near her." I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a kiss. "Let my finish love, Sometimes I feel your love for her and yet sometimes I feel your love for her blood. It confuses me, are you in love with her or are you just lusting after her blood.?"

I shook my head, trying to process what he had just said. " That's the thing Jazz I don't know what my feelings for her are. I feel at times when it just me and her the love I shouldn't be feeling for someone I call my sister, then at other times I just want her for her blood, I get so distracted I feel nothing for her, all I want to do is sink my teeth into her."

He stared at me say nothing for a few seconds. " Alice I think you need to talk to Bella and Edward about your feelings and if not them you need to talk to Carlsile about it" "No they will all hate me if I ever tell them what my feelings are, they won't understand"

"Didn't you just say the same thing about me," He kissed my nose and forehead. "I'm not mad and I don't think they will be either." I hugged him tightly burring my face into his chest. "Do I have to?" '' No, but don't you think its for the best?" I sighed loudly. "I do, but I really don't wanna"

He chuckled and stood me up. "The choice is yours love, but if I feel something bad is going to happen I will tell them." I nodded. "Fine" We walked at human speed through the forest in silence just holding each other close.

When we had gotten home everyone was sitting in the living room talking rather quietly. "Whats going on?" I ask sensing something was wrong. Bella was sitting on the couch next to Esme and Edward was staring out the window with a worried pained expression on his face.

"I've deiced to postpone the wedding," I couldn't help but smile at Bella's statement, but I quickly hid it so no one would ask any questions. "And Victoria is back."

* * *

Ok here's my first chapter I really wish I could have made it a little longer but I had to stop here in order for it to make sense

I hope you like it

let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Liquid Lust**

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: I could barely control myself when Carlisle called me over to help with Bella's leg, I could barely control myself long enough to get out of the room when she cut herself with the wrapping paper. I've never been this bad, I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's. I've asked Carlisle and the others countless times if they have had similar problems, and they all have but back when they were younger. It bothers me to know that after years and years of hard work some little human can make me lose every once of my self control with a smile.

_When we had gotten home everyone was sitting in the living room talking rather quietly. "Whats going on?" I ask sensing something was wrong. Bella was sitting on the couch next to Esme and Edward was staring out the window with a worried pained expression on his face."I've decided to postpone the wedding," I couldn't help but smile at Bella's statement, but I quickly hid it so no one would ask any questions. "And Victoria is back."_

Bella's dark brown eyes locked with mine, and I could feel Edward's burning a hole into my forehead. "Did you see her coming Alice, or was something else clouding your mind?" I looked around the room trying to avoid his eyes. " What are you talking about Edward?"

I pulled away from Jasper to sit next to Esme who was holding Bella against her. "You seem kinda out of it Alice, every time I'm around you, you start thinking nonsense like your trying to keep something from me. I was just wondering if you knew about Victoria and didn't tell anyone.''

I breathed deeply trying to withhold my new found anger for my dumbass of a brother. "Really Edward, do you honestly think I would do that, do you think I would risk Bella's life just because I don't want you to know something, God for being as old as you are you can be so stupid sometimes."

He looked at be blankly. '' I need you to stay with Bella while Jasper and I go to talk the Sam and Esme goes and gets Carlsile, Rose, and Emmett from their hunting trip."

"Why, can't I go get them and Esme can stay with Bella?" I wring my fingers together know that me with Bella alone was a BAD idea, I had little will power and I didn't know how much of Bella I could stand.

"Because I need you here with her in case you see something and Bella wants to stay with Charlie and we all know that your the only Cullen he will allow in his house, please Alice I just need you to do this one thing for me.''

I turned my head to look at the small fragile human playing with the band Edward had given her. I know that I should tell Edward no, that she would be safer by herself, but I agreed anyway.

* * *

I tried to keep things quiet during the drive to Charlie's, but Bella was on interrogation mode asking a million questions a minute. The faster she talked and the more restless she grew the faster and harder her blood would flow through her veins. The veins that were begging me to pull over and stick my teeth in them as I had my way with Bella. I groaned at my thoughts gripping the steering wheel tighter and biting my bottom lip.

"Did you know she was coming Alice?"

"Do you know what shes planning?"

"Is she going to eat me?"

I sighed and grabbed her small cold hand kissing her finger tips lightly.

"No Bells She not going to eat you, I didn't know she was coming, and I have no idea what shes planning. My mind has been on something else for a while now and I guess its been stealing all my concentration, I haven't had any visions involving Victoria or anything else for that matter."

"Whats been on your mind?"

I let go of her hand "Its not important Bella."

I pulled into the drive way opening Bella's door and getting her into the dark house quickly.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching to game with a beer in his hand. "Your late Bella" She sighed and rolled her eyes making me giggle. "Sorry dad, Alice took me to a movie and I guess we lost track of time.''

I sat next to him kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, don't blame Bella its all my fault." He smiled "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

Bella grabbed my hand pulling me from the couch and up to her bedroom. I sat near the window while she slowly changed into her pajamas, her naked body was so beautiful in the moonlight I had to check to make sure I wasn't drooling.

She laid in bed pulling the covers up to her neck. "Come lay with me Alice"

I breathed out deeply before laying next to the girl I was loving and lusting after allowing her to snuggle into my side and burring her head in my neck.

"What happened earlier?"

"Well as far as I understand, you postponed the wedding, Victoria came back to seek revenge on you and Edward, and my idiot of a brother accused me of hiding important information."

She smacked my stomach. "That's not what I met and you know it, now answer my question"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

I was surprised when I felt her light weight settle on my waist.

"Why not Ali do you not trust me?"

"Bella you need..."

I stopped breathing when she pushed her hips down onto mine. My world was slowly crashing around me. I closed my eyes, I didn't want Bella to know how black and full of lust they had become.

"Alice are you okay?"

Okay, fuck I was dying. I was killing myself for wanting to kill Bella. I picked her up, to throw her back down on the bed.

"Bella you can never do that again do you understand, you are no longer aloud to get that close to me again." I yell frustrated

"Whats going on with you Alice, why are you acting so weird, earlier you jumped and now you don't want me close to you. Your confusing me, tell me whats going one!"

"Its non of your business Bella, so stay out of it."

I opened the window trying to calm myself down.

"What the hell do you mean its non my business you only seem to act this way when your around me."

"Act like how Bella, tell my how I act." I growl

I can hear her heart beat speed up and that only makes the situation worse for me.

"You become dark Alice."

I laughed angrily. "You mean like a Vampire Bella."

I could see the tears silently roll down her cheeks.

"Your scaring me"

"Good," I sat next to her so our noses were touching " You should always be scared when your around us Bella, especially me, and I don't care if you tell your precious Edward that I yelled at you.

I opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Down stairs I can't even stand you right now go to bed Bella."

I walked down the stairs quietly trying not to wake up Charlie, trying to calm myself. I sat on the couch watching some show on t.v that was utterly boring, I had nothing to do and I couldn't leave.

Hours had passed when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Bella crawled into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

''I'm sorry Alice, I just wanted to know what was bothering you.''

I hugged her close to me smelling her hair.

"I Love you Alice.''

"I love you too Bells, and I'm sorry for yelling at you I....I didn't mean it."

* * *

Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it, also I would like to thank you all for your support :)

Review please

Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

**Liquid Lust**

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: I could barely control myself when Carlisle called me over to help with Bella's leg, I could barely control myself long enough to get out of the room when she cut herself with the wrapping paper. I've never been this bad, I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's. I've asked Carlisle and the others countless times if they have had similar problems, and they all have but back when they were younger. It bothers me to know that after years and years of hard work some little human can make me lose every once of my self control with a smile.

_I hugged her close to me smelling her hair._

_"I Love you Alice.''_

_"I love you too Bells, and I'm sorry for yelling at you I....I didn't mean it."_

It was still early in the morning when Edward had began to text me, Bella was still curled up in my lap sleeping peacefully her fragile body wrapped around my own as if she were afraid I would leave her.

**As soon as Charlie leaves I need you to bring Bella home with her suitcase packed.**

***Edward***

I looked down at Edward's human, I was surprised that I felt no desire to bit her neck, no desire to touch her body in ways that I shouldn't, I only felt the need to hold her closer to me.

I closed my eyes when I heard the rough footsteps of Charlie walking down the stairs. I heard him laugh and had to fight myself from opening my eyes to find out what was so funny.

"Poor Alice, Bella's probably crushing her" I couldn't help but smile. He placed another blanket on top of us.

I waited as he got ready for work, keeping Bella warm with the blanket that smelled of Charlie and cigarette smoke. When he finally left for work I gently woke up Bella who had now moved so her face was in my neck. Her breathing was calm and peaceful something I wish I could remember experiencing.

"Bella, honey you need to get up." I whisper softly in her ear before kissing her warm forehead.

She mumbled something against my neck before snuggling closer to me. I giggled and tucked a piece of her messy brown hair behind her ear.

"Come on sweetie Edwards waiting for you, you don't wanna keep him waiting, do you?"

"Yes I don't wanna move, I'm very comfortable right now."

I smiled and laughed. "How is something rock hard and ice cold comfortable?"

She lifted her head up from my neck looking at me from under her eyelids.

"Edward feels like a cold rock, but you feel different I wasn't cold or uncomfortable at all last night." She blushed and I smiled.

"Don't tell him I said that though, he'd probably hate me forever."

I hugged her tightly.

**Hurry Alice.**

***Edward***

I sighed throwing the phone down on the couch and carrying MY Bella up to her room to get her ready.

I laid back in her cold lonely bed while she showered, I had slipped my hand under the pillows where I found a book. I touched the cover repeatedly wanting so bad to open it, I knew it was Bella's diary, I had seen her write in it countless times.

I couldn't help myself I opened the black book up to some random page where I read quickly.

_I don't know whats going on with me anymore! Edwards just not enough for me anymore and I know he knows. He keeps trying to convince me that my feelings for her are wrong and just a phase I'm going through, and sometimes I want to believe him, but I know better. Every time she touches me with her cold fingers it feels like my hearts about to jump out of my chest....I hate that I want what I can't have._

I flipped to the next page quickly I could sense that she was coming.

_Alice took me shopping this morning and I nearly died when she made me try on a red, lacy, almost see through lingerie set. She sat in the dressing room watching me the whole time with that stupid yet extremely cute smirk on her face. I wanted to jump her and take her again and again in that damn dressing room it was so embarrassing._

I slammed her book shut and shoved it under the pillows as she walked through the door. I bit my lip hard all she was wearing was a towel tucked under her arms and tiny droplets of water were rolling down her pale back.

"Should I ask why you looked extremely guilty just right now?"

I breathed through my nose and stood quickly. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her behind, as I stood on my toes and kissed her back softly, smiling when I heard her heart beat pick up speed.

"No you shouldn't, I'll be down stairs making you breakfast come down when your ready."

I could hear my phone vibrating against the couch.

**What the hell is taking so long Alice?**

***Edward***

I sighed before replying.

**What is such your hurry, I'm here with her shes fine.**

***Ali***

I didn't even have time to set the damn phone down before it started to vibrate again.

**She is mine and I want her in this house within 30 minutes, and she better be here or else.**

***Edward***

**I'm not afraid of you Edward, I'll have her there when I'm good and ready.**

***Ali***

I left the phone in the living room, while I went to make Bella some breakfast. It didn't take long for here to come down the stairs in a pair of black skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors. Her hair was a mess but I still thought she looked beautiful.

I put her breakfast on the table, she sat and laughed.

"Wow, Cereal my favorite" She says sarcastically making me smirk

"Shut up, I never needed to learn how to cook, you should just be happy I made you something loser."

I giggled when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I would have rathered you didn't, I don't even like milk."

"Milk?" I asked confused, the box never said anything about milk.

She started laughing hard, so hard I was afraid she was going to stop breathing.

"Never mind Ali, I'm not even hungry anyway its too early."

I sighed and watched her run her thin fingers through her chestnut colored locks wanting so bad for those to be my fingers.

"Then if your not hungry we should get you packed, Edward has been bugging me to get you home for the last past hour.''

"Why do I need to pack?"

I shrugged and lead her up the stairs.

"I don't know Bells he didn't say."

"I'm not leaving Charlie."

"Well see what happens Bella."

She sat on her bed while I shoved her cloths into a small luggage bag. "Is there anything else you would like to take Bella?" I watched as her had slid under the pillow and pulled out the book I had just been reading minutes before. She throw it at me and I placed it in the bag before zipping it up.

"Grab your Cell and meet me in the car."

I grabbed my phone on the way out, I had five missed calls and seven new text messages from my idiot brother. I ignored them all but one, the one that caught my attention and made my heart clench.

**Alice I swear if you try to take her from me I will kill you and if she accepts I will kill myself.**

***Edward***

**What good will it do her if we both die?**

***Ali***

She smiled at me when she got into the car.

"Buckle up, I feel like driving fast."

I put on my favorite pair of sunglasses and rolled down the window as we made our way to the house.

* * *

Okay here's Chapter Three I hope you guys enjoy it please review I love to hear your opinions and comments, so Im thinking about changing the rating from T to M, but I'm not sure yet.

P.S I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, but right now I don't have a lot of free time. My dance team is going to nationals next month so we've been practicing 6 days out of the week so I'm never home I will try my best to get the chapters done though.

Love,

Sarah


	5. Bite Me

**Liquid Lust**

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: I could barely control myself when Carlisle called me over to help with Bella's leg, I could barely control myself long enough to get out of the room when she cut herself with the wrapping paper. I've never been this bad, I've never wanted to drink a humans blood as much as I want to Bella's. I've asked Carlisle and the others countless times if they have had similar problems, and they all have but back when they were younger. It bothers me to know that after years and years of hard work some little human can make me lose every once of my self control with a smile.

_**Alice I swear if you try to take her from me I will kill you and if she accepts I will kill myself.**_

_***Edward***_

_**What good will it do her if we both die?**_

_***Ali***_

_She smiled at me when she got into the car._

_"Buckle up, I feel like driving fast."_

_I put on my favorite pair of sunglasses and rolled down the window as we made our way to the house._

The ride was quiet, neither Bella nor I had said a word since we had left the driveway. Bella spent the whole time playing with her fingers and tugging on her seat belt, I knew she was uncomfortable with fast driving, but I didn't know how to drive slow. Occasionally I would sneak glances her way looking at her dark brown eyes, nearly drooling over the soft gentle curve of her jaw to her neck, and her gorgeous lean body.

"You know we wouldn't have to worry about Victoria if you or Edward would just change me." She says breaking me out of my thoughts and calling my attention back to the road.

I sighed gripping the steering wheel just a little bit tighter. "Bella you know why Edward won't change you." I turned my head towards her watching as she bit her lip rather hard.

"Why won't you?" Her head dropped causing her brown locks to fall over her face hiding her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Bella," I sighed deeply "I don't have the self control I would need to stop, I could kill you, then I would have to kill myself."

She pulled her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ears. "But you do have self control, you have more control over you hunger then Edward does. The first day you met me you were the only one who could stand to be around me, it took Edward weeks just to talk to me you can't tell me you don't have enough self control."

"Bella! I almost killed you a few days ago remember, I was only seconds away from sinking my teeth into your soft pale skin." I was also seconds from having my way with her, but there was know way that I was going to tell her that. "But you didn't."

I shook my head while pulling into the driveway parking next to Edwards Volvo. "Bella we'll discuss this later, right now isn't the time if Edward reads my thoughts he'll be extremely upset with us both."

Edward was sitting with Jacob and his pack, the glear he gave me when I walked into the room was so evil It made me shiver. Bella took her seat at Edwards side and I walked to the end of the room standing next to my husband, who wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward is very upset with you Alice, you should have just brought her home when he told you too." He whispers in my ear.

I simply ignore him listening to what my brother and Jacob were saying.

"We can't just keep her here, that just gives that blood sucker a better chance of getting her." Jacob was practically shaking with anger, while Edward sat there with a blank expression on his pale stone cold face.

"Victoria will just follow her if we take her somewhere else, we tried that last time with James and that just made things ten times we nearly lost Bella." I answer for Edward.

"Well we have to do something, we can't just sit here till she comes to kill her." He jumped up glaring at me. Jasper pulled me closer to him snapping at the teenage wolf who looked more pissed off then he did earlier.

"Just change me!"

We all turned our attention to the young girl sitting on the couch looking very serious. "We wouldn't be having this damn problem if one of you just fuckin' bit me already." My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she took off out the front door slamming it roughly. Edward and I exchanged glances before I left to find her.

I found her in the forest sitting back against a tree her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down, she looked so vulnerable. I sat next to her running my fingers up and down the side of her goosebump filled arm. She didn't move so I guessed she either knew it was me or didn't care.

"Its too dangerous to be out here alone Bella." She pulled her arms from her chest and unfolded her legs and that's when the sweet smell of her blood filled my nose making my mouth water. I scanned her body quickly looking for any sign of a cut or a puncture wound from how strong her blood smelled put I saw nothing.

"Did you cut yourself Bella?" My voice was husky and my breathing had become shallow.

She looked at me her eyes were foggy, she had been crying. She bit her lip letting her legs fall apart exposing her left inner thigh to me. I sucked in a deep breath as my eyes explored her leg there was a gash that went a few inches above her knee to the very top of her inner thigh her jeans had been torn to scraps at the area of the wound and her sweet deep red blood was oozing from the cut.

"Doesn't it hurt?'' I ask moving her right leg out of my way to get closer to her left.

"A little." She moans as I lightly touch the skin before her cut.

I drug my finger down her leg ripping the whole side of her jeans open from her waist down to her ankle exposing her delicious creamy leg. I growled. I was very turned on and hungry. I looked up meeting her sparkling eyes, I knew mine must have turned black by now, but she didn't even look remotely scared.

"Bella" I say her name in a whine as my head dropped so could look at her wound.

"Bite me.''

From then and there I no longer cared, I picked her up and ran through the forest to Charlie's house, rushing her up to bedroom where I threw her down on her neatly made bed.

I fully removed her her pants before straddling her waist. I watched her shiver whether it was out of anticipation or how cold I am I didn't really care as I trailed my nose up and down her neck taking in her wonderful scent. "This isn't right" I whisper licking the length of her neck and smiling as she moaned loudly.

"What makes it wrong?" She says pulling my head up so that I could kiss her soft rose peddle lips. I pulled at her bottom lip before taking her wondering hands and pinning them up above her head with one hand, while the other ripped her t-shirt off her warm body.

"Everything, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and the fact that I could kill you at any second." I whisper against the skin of her stomach. The closer I got to her leg the more aroused I became.

"I honestly don't care anymore Alice.''

I looked at her staring into her eyes looking for any sign that she was scared or doubtful finding none I let go of her wrists placing mine on her thigh and stomach as I licked the blood off her leg.

I moaned when she arched her back and tilted her head in pleasure. I swallowed the venom that was threatening to leave my mouth and growled as it lightly burned my throat.

I kissed her leg repeatedly sucking on her skin and loving the amazing sounds that were leaving her mouth. I kissed up her body gently pressing my hips against hers before kissing her lips.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Bella?'' I slowly sucked on her pulse point listening to the sound of her blood rushing through her veins.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." She tugged on my shirt pulling it off and undoing the button on my pants. I put my hands on hers stopping her.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are absolutely beautiful, more beautiful anyone I've ever met mortal or not.'' She blushed and I stroked her cheek with my thumb

"I think I've fallen in love you Bella."

She smiled at me.

"Aww...well isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen."

I jumped up pulling Bella with me shielding her body with mine.

"Victoria" She whispers.

* * *

Oh Crap!!! lol Hope you enjoy R&R

Love,

Sarah


End file.
